Di Bawah Rintikan Salju
by Dianzu
Summary: Di bawah rintikan salju, keduanya akan memulai kehidupan baru. [oneshot; nielong / wanna one]


_**Disclaimer:** Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga dan agensi masing-masing. Tak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya dapat. Fanfiksi ini hanya untuk melepas rindu untuk OTP tercinta_.

 _ **A/N:** Fanfiksi ini terinspirasi dari webtoon Winter Woods (relationship antara Zoe dan Adora)._

 _ **ONGNIEL is Science** , selamat membaca..._

.

 ** _[ Di Bawah Rintikan Salju ]_**

.

Sesekali air mengalir, melewati gorong-gorong gelap.

Untuk saat ini, hanya angin yang dapat menjawab maksud dari perkataannya. Tak ada sesiapapun yang mampu menjawab, hanya angin. Ya, hanya angin.

Para sesepuh mengatakan; _jangan kau berkata sendiri jika tak ingin dianggap gila._ Namun nyatanya pria itu sudah gila. Sungguh, bukan artian gila sebenarnya. Ia hanya frustasi.

Putung rokok dihisap kuat-kuat, menghasilkan zat nikotin menguar melambai. Di dalam kamar nan gelap, hanya cahaya yang berani menyembul lewat celah-celah; mengintip malu-malu.

Sang rembulan tak bosan menyinari gelapnya bumi ketika malam menjelang. Tak bosan pula pria bernama Kang Daniel memikirkan masalahnya. Zat nikotin dihisap kembali, asap dibiarkan terbang bebas—seakan mengajak sang lelaki ikut merasakan kebebasan.

Tubuhnya setengah telanjang; hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ bolong-bolong dan rambut sedikit acak. Kalung rantai senantiasa menggantung di ceruk leher. Mata sayu menatap keluar jendela tertutup kain gorden. Masih gelap, masih malam.

Tubuhnya kini berbalik, menatap sosok cantik yang tengah tertidur lelap. Sungguh manis, cantik, perpaduan yang pas dan sempurna. Tubuhnya kurus—sangat pas dalam pelukan Daniel. Dengkuran halus menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Tubuhnya tertutup selimut tebal, Daniel tersenyum.

.

"Daniel, apa nanti malam kau akan pulang?"

Ong Seongwoo, pria cantik nan manis, suaranya terdengar melengking, namun menggemaskan. Bibir ranum tersenyum simpul. Ia tengah duduk, memegangi tongkat penunjuk jalan. Pria itu buta—tapi Daniel amat sangat mencintainya.

Retina tidak menangkap apapun. Yang dirasakan hanyalah gelap, namun Seongwoo tetap tersenyum, "Daniel?"

"Aku tidak akan pulang."

Suara hangat disambut suara dingin. Namun Seongwoo tetap tersenyum, "Kau mau ke mana?"

Kang Daniel tak menjawab, ia sibuk membereskan barang-barang.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menunggu di sini." Seongwoo tetap tersenyum.

Daniel pergi tanpa kata-kata, meninggalkan Seongwoo seorang diri.

"Tak apa, Aku mengerti," Seongwoo masih tersenyum. Pandangan menatap lurus—namun tak ada yang dilihat. Yang ada hanyalah kegelapan.

Rumahnya begitu sepi. Tak ada penghuni lain selain Seongwoo dan Daniel (mungkin hanya ada beberapa serangga yang singgah di dalam lemari tua). Dingin, udara begitu kejam dengan meniup-niup lembut permukaan kulit.

Ong Seongwoo, duduk manis sembari tersenyum.

.

Rokok ditaruh di atas meja kayu, topi serta masker hitam dilepas.

Kang Daniel melepas pakaian, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menyalakan _shower_ dengan air hangat. Uap-uap menempel pada jendela. Rintikan air membantu menyegarkan pikiran. Kini ia memejamkan mata; merasakan hangat air dan dinginnya malam.

Berharap adanya dunia pararel; jika ia mati, bisa dihidupkan kembali.

Dua rengkuhan hangat memeluk erat. Punggung terasa berat tatkala ada yang bersender. Daniel diam; merasakan bagaimana pelukan ini amat nyaman. Air terus membanjiri tubuh telanjang, "Seongwoo, kau belum tidur?"

"Bagaimana bisa Aku tidur ketika tahu kau akan pulang, Daniel." Seongwoo semakin memeluk erat—membenamkan wajahnya di punggung lebar Daniel.

Kini sang dominan membalikkan tubuh; menatap intens sang kekasih yang menatap sendu. Bibirnya tersenyum, ia menatap entah kemana, "Aku rindu," ucap Seongwoo.

Retina mata tak menatap langsung Daniel, namun lelaki itu tahu—Seongwoo berusaha menatapnya. "Aku juga."

Keduanya memilih diam.

"Kau basah, Seongwoo." Daniel berucap, mengusap lembut wajah Seongwoo yang sudah basah. Cipratan air sukses mengenai wajah inosen sang kekasih.

Uap-uap semakin menempel pada jendela, membuat pandangan memudar jika dilihat dari luar. "Tak apa, jika itu denganmu."

Ketimbang menjawab, Daniel lebih memilih menggendong tubuh ringan Seongwoo. Mendekap erat dalam pelukan hangat.

"Kau semakin ringan, apa kau tidak makan dengan baik?" tanya Daniel. Kedua tangan melingkar lembut di pinggang sang kekasih.

Seongwoo memeluk perpotongan leher Daniel, ia tak dapat menatap betapa seksinya seorang Kang Daniel, tapi ia meraba gestur wajah sang dominan, "Aku makan dengan baik."

Kedua kaki Seongwoo begitu erat melingkar pada pinggang Daniel.

"Jangan bohong, Kang Seongwoo."

Jari jemari sang submitif meraba lembut wajah Daniel. Ia tersenyum bagai malaikat, wajah sendu tersiram air hangat, Seongwoo mengeratkan pelukan, "Kau lapar, Kang Daniel. Perutmu bergejolak."

Udara dingin tak membuat keduanya berpisah.

"Bolehkah Aku memakanmu?" seringai Daniel lolos begitu saja.

"Silakan. Aku rela kau makan." jawab Seongwoo.

Sentuhan lembut membuat keduanya terlena. Malam itu, Kang Daniel menerkam, memakan, melahap Seongwoo dengan amat ganas—ditemani percikan air yang masih mengguyur deras.

.

 _Habis manis, sepah dibuang_ ; mungkin itu perumpamaan yang bagus untuk Kang Daniel.

Setelah menjamah Seongwoo malam hari, dirinya kini tega meninggalkan sang kekasih. Kembali sendirian; hanya ditemani cuitan burung perkutut yang siap singgah kapan saja di dekat jendela.

Tubuh Seongwoo oleng; ia pusing, bagian bawah begitu amat nyeri dirasa. Tubuhnya begitu polos dengan banyak berbekas gigitan dan kemerahan sana sini. Bukti cinta—begitu jelas terlihat.

Seongwoo memang buta, tapi ia masih dapat mendengar dengan baik.

"Daniel, kaukah di sana?"

Tak ada sahutan, tapi laki-laki itu yakin Daniel ada di sini.

Penciuman Seongwoo amat tajam—ia berjalan sembari meraba-raba sekitar. Pandangan gelap, lurus, tak menangkap apapun. "Daniel?"

Tak sengaja tangan lentik menyentuh putung rokok; masih berasap, masih hangat. Seongwoo tersenyum getir, "Kau pergi, Daniel."

.

 _Jika kau tahu sebenarnya, apa kau masih mencintaiku?_

Putung rokok dibuang sembarang, asap nikotin berhembus panjang di udara.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

Daniel menghentak sepatu hitam, menatap tajam lawan bicara, "Saya tidak setuju."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dia milik saya yang paling berharga."

Asap pembuat penyakit melambung tinggi, dihisap kuat, lalu ditiup. Menghasilkan udara yang amat sesak, "Bunuh dia."

Daniel menggeleng kuat, "Tidak akan pernah,"

Kwon Hyunbin—terkekeh sejenak, lalu membuang putung rokok secara kasar. Dirinya menatap Daniel tajam; asap rokok dihembuskan di hadapan wajah Kang Daniel, "Bunuh dia, atau kau yang akan dibunuh."

Sepatu pentofel menapak di lantai keramik, membuat bunyi hasil langkah-langkah berjalan. Semuanya pergi—tinggal Kang Daniel seorang. Ia merunduk, memaki, memukul meja kayu kasar. Ia memberontak, menendang apapun yang ada di depan.

" _Sial,_ sekarang Aku harus apa,"

.

Musim telah berganti; berawal dari panas, hujan, gugur, semi, lalu sampai salju.

Bahkan kini tumpukan putih berserakan di luar sana—Seongwoo berharap ada boneka salju bagai _Olaf_ yang akan membuat guyonan lucu (atau mungkin sekadar diajak berbincang).

Laki-laki buta itu amat kesepian (sangat jelas). Kesehariannya hanya duduk di depan jendela, lalu merasakan udara dingin menerpa. Hanya modal berbalut selimut tebal yang terbuat dari rajutan mahal. Namun tetap saja rasanya tak hangat.

Tidak sehangat pelukan Daniel.

Sudah satu bulan lamanya, Kang Daniel tak kunjung pulang. Tak menengokinya (atau hanya sekadar melihat kondisinya). Benar-benar hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Daniel, kau ke mana..."

Suara serigala terdengar keras, namun yang ditunggu adalah suara sang kekasih. Waktu sudah malam, Seongwoo tak tahu kini jam berapa—yang pasti, hari sudah larut.

Seongwoo terkejut, kedua matanya ditutup.

Telapak tangan besar menyentuh wajahnya yang sudah dingin. Seongwoo amat kenal tangan ini, "Daniel,"

Kang Danielnya sudah kembali.

"Kau masih mengenaliku,"

"Tentu saja, kau yang selalu Aku ingat."

Kang Daniel melepas kedua tangan. Lalu mengecup pipi tirus Seongwoo lama, "Pipimu dingin."

"Ya, memang."

Tangan Seongwoo berusaha menyentuh wajah Daniel, yang dominan dengan kasih sayang memberikan wajahnya, "Ada apa?"

"Kau ke mana saja, Niel?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Daniel, jawab Aku," kedua tangan Seongwoo merengkuh lembut wajah Daniel.

Yang dipanggil masih diam. Ia berjongkok di depan Seongwoo, melepas rengkuhan sang kekasih, lalu mengecup keningnya hangat, "Tidurlah, sudah larut."

"Kau bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaanku,"

"Itu bisa dijawab nanti. Sekarang kau tidur, kau tidak ingin sakit, kan?"

Seongwoo tak berkata apa-apa, ia hanya mengangguk lemah, merentangkan kedua tangan dengan lembut, "Tolong, gendong Aku."

Sinar rembulan masih menyinari rumah Daniel, dan lelaki itu dengan senang menggendong Seongwoo yang terlihat semakin kurus.

Ong Seongwoo—melingkarkan kedua kaki di pinggang Kang Daniel. Ia memeluk leher Daniel amat erat; menghirup aroma maskulin, aroma khas Daniel, ia amat rindu, "Aku rindu harum ini."

Daniel hanya diam—kedua tangan merengkuh tubuh ringan Seongwoo. Ia mengecup leher jenjang yang submitif dalam, "Dan Aku juga merindukan bau harum ini,"

Kedua hidung menempel, menggesek, lalu kembali menempel. Menatap kedua bola mata berbinar kena pantulan cahaya rembulan. Amat indah, amat cantik, Daniel begitu menyukainya hingga tak ingin melewatkan barang sedetikpun.

"Kau cantik, Seongwoo."

"Aku laki-laki, Niel."

"Tapi cantikmu mengalahkan wanita manapun,"

Seongwoo tak menjawab, ia lantas merebahkan kepala pada perpotongan leher Daniel, "Daniel, kita akan bersama selamanya, kan?"

"Ya, kita akan bersama selamanya."

"Janji?"

Daniel mengecup pucuk kepala Seongwoo, "Ya, Aku janji."

.

"Kau belum membunuhnya, Kang Daniel?"

"Mana bisa dibunuh,"

Tamparan melayang hebat, suara hening mulai mencekam. " _Bajingan,_ sudah kukatakan bunuh Ong Seongwoo!"

" _Ck,_ tidak bisa. Dia harta saya yang paling berharga."

Kerah baju ditarik paksa, wajahnya ditampar berulang kali. Hyunbin menatap tajam, "Kita sedang diselidiki polisi, jika para polisi itu tahu bahwa kita yang membunuh keluarganya, _mampus_ kita!"

Daniel hanya diam membisu. Sudut bibir mengeluarkan darah. Hyunbin kembali berkata, "Dan juga, Aku yakin sekali, Seongwoo akan menjebloskanmu ke penjara jika tahu bahwa kaulah yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuanya!"

Dan itu adalah kesalahan fatal Kang Daniel.

"Saya tahu itu, sangat tahu."

"Maka dari itu, bunuh laki-laki itu sekarang. Lagipula, bukankah dia buta? Dia takkan tahu kau akan membunuhnya," Hyunbin melepas cengkraman pada kerah baju.

"Berhenti mengatainya buta,"

Hyunbin menyeringai, "Bahkan kau sudah berani melawanku."

"Saya hanya minta agar Anda berhenti mengatainya buta,"

Suasana hening tak membuat jera—justru menambah keburukan. Hyunbin melangkah lebih dekat, kembali menampar wajah Daniel, "Dengar, Aku tak mau dengar alasan apapun lagi. Bunuh dia malam ini, atau kau akan menyesal."

.

Malam ini, Seongwoo terlelap lebih cepat.

Setidaknya—kemarin malam Danielnya sudah kembali, ia bisa bernafas lega telah melepas rindu. Wajahnya begitu inosen, bagai bayi baru lahir ke dunia. Dunia yang amat begitu kejam—dunia para _bajingan_. Daniel hanya bisa mengusap lembut kening Seongwoo; _kenapa harus ada bayi tak berdosa yang dicemplungkan ke dalam lubang neraka yang mereka sebut dunia._

Seongwoo tak seharusnya bernasib begini—seharusnya ia tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam pelukan kedua orangtua. Tidak seharusnya bersama monster kejam bernama Kang Daniel. Tidak, Seongwoo adalah malaikat tanpa sayap. Dia seharusnya tak di sini; tak bersama iblis macam dirinya.

 _Bunuh dia, atau kau akan menyesal._

Kepala digelengkan berkali-kali. Tidak mungkin ia membunuh Seongwoo. Sekalipun dirinya sebagai ganti, ia rela. Silakan para _bajingan_ itu jika ingin membunuhnya, asal tidak dengan Seongwoo.

Karena kekasihnya tak bersalah, tak terlibat apapun.

"Daniel, kau belum tidur?"

Seongwoo terbangun, berusaha mendudukkan diri.

"Tidurlah, hari sudah malam."

Daniel naik ke atas ranjang, memeluk Seongwoo—membenamkan wajah sang kekasih dalam dada bidangnya. Seongwoo membalas pelukan, membenarkan posisi agar lebih nyaman.

 _Malam ini, kau harus membunuhnya._

 _Setan_ betul, ucapan Hyunbin terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika tidak bertemu denganmu, Niel. Mungkin Aku sudah mati dibunuh oleh pembunuh itu." Seongwoo berbicara, namun matanya tertutup rapat.

 _Karena pada dasarnya, Akulah si pembunuh yang kau maksud, Seongwo_ _o_ ; begitulah isi batin Daniel.

"Niel," Seongwoo mendongak ke atas, berusaha menatap Daniel.

Tubuh kurusnya merangkak ke atas tubuh Daniel. Terus ke atas, sampai wajah mereka bertemu. "Aku memang tak dapat menatapmu, tapi—biarkan wajahku berada di dekat wajahmu."

Daniel mengulas senyum, lalu mengusap lembut rambut Seongwoo, "Tentu."

 _Bunuh dia, Kang Daniel._

Salju semakin menumpuk di luar sana. Mungkin—Santa tengah berkeliling membagikan hadiah ke setiap rumah-rumah. Berbekal kereta beserta para rusa perkasa, hadiah tersampaikan kepada penerima. Salju adalah pengantar yang baik; membuat malam natal semakin indah dengan hawa dingin yang—amat pas untuk mendekap satu sama lain.

"Sekarang malam natal, dan hadiahku sudah sampai duluan." ucap Seongwoo.

"Memang kau ingin hadiah apa dari Santa?" Daniel mengusap mesra wajah Seongwoo.

Dan lelaki itu tersenyum manis, "Kau, Aku hanya meminta Kang Daniel untuk ada di setiap waktu."

 _Bunuh Ong Seongwoo, malam ini juga._

Tubuh kurus dibalikkan, kini Seongwoo yang berada di bawah rungkuhan Kang Daniel, "Niel—"

Bibir merah muda dilumat habis, pakaian dibuka paksa—meraba puting mengeras serta perut rata Seongwoo. Laki-laki itu mendesah, perlawanan secara tiba-tiba membuat Seongwoo tak memiliki persiapan. Bibir terbuka, membiarkan desah seakan amat merdu didengar.

Kang Daniel, tengah berusaha menyelamatkan Seongwoo.

Karena, sebuah peluru menancap di punggung lebarnya.

" _Sial,_ kenapa Daniel tiba-tiba berada di atas?!"

Masih berciuman, mulut Daniel mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat. Seongwoo terkejut; begitu amis dirasa, begitu lengket serta membuat mual.

Kwon Hyunbin di sana—dengan segenggam pistol, "Matilah kau, Ong Seongwoo."

Peluru kembali keluar, Kang Daniel kembali menghalang.

Dadanya tertembak. Ia tumbang—peluru menusuk tepat di jantung, "S-saya tidak akan membuat Anda membunuh Seongwoo,"

 _Sialan_ betul, Hyunbin dibuat amat kesal, "Hoo, kalau begitu, matilah kau Kang Daniel,"

Peluru kembali keluar, namun kini Seongwoo berteriak.

Ia meringis, memegangi dada yang tertembak—jantung terasa amat sakit. Daniel mengerang marah, "KETERLALUAN KAU!"

"N-niel," Seongwoo begitu lemas. Tak dapat menatap apa-apa.

Kang Daniel teriris, ia tersiksa (lebih baik tertembak beberapa peluru ketimbang melihat Seongwoo kesakitan), "Seongwoo—"

"Aku tahu kau yang membunuh orangtuaku,"

Daniel diam.

"Aku tahu semuanya, tapi Aku terlanjur mencintaimu."

Daniel diam.

"Haha, cinta memang _tolol._ Dan Aku begitu _tolol_ ,"

Daniel diam.

"Tapi Aku tak menyesal, Aku memang mencintaimu. Selamat tinggal, Aku harap—Aku dapat menatap wajahmu yang tampan di lain waktu."

Daniel menangis, Seongwoo sudah berpulang.

Hyunbin pergi menjauh, membiarkan Daniel menangis sendirian dalam rumah. Ditemani salju turun. Jantungnya berdenyut sakit, ia memegang erat, menahan sekuat tenaga. Mungkin—Tuhan sudah tak mengizinkannya menghirup oksigen. Ini untuk yang terkahir kali. Daniel tersenyum perlahan, mengusap lembut wajah Seongwoo yang sudah memucat.

"Seongwoo, tunggu Aku. Aku akan menyusul."

Di bawah rintikan salju, keduanya akan memulai kehidupan baru. Di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

 **[ 3 Februari 2018 ]**


End file.
